


Подслушивание под дверьми

by gotham2018, Mey_Chan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan





	Подслушивание под дверьми

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Escuchando tras las puertas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903432) by [PruePhantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive). 



Гордость не позволяла Дэмиену признаться отцу, что у него проблемы с общественными науками. Поэтому, когда во время обеда Брюс спросил, всё ли в порядке, Дэмиен надулся, скрестил руки на груди и хмуро ответил, что всё отлично. 

Ричард — сидящий рядом с Брюсом словно жена, отметил про себя Дэмиен, — засмеялся. Это помогло Дэмиену перетерпеть суровый взгляд отца.

Но смех Ричарда закончился, еда тоже, и Дэмиен, извинившись, вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы разобраться с книгами и тетрадями. Вскоре он понял, что ничего не соображает и нет смысла продолжать борьбу. Однако сделал ещё несколько бесплодных попыток, пока усталость не заставила его слезть со стула и обратиться за помощью к Ричарду.

Он собирался постучать в его дверь, когда услышал что-то. Жалобный стон? Голос Ричарда? 

Это нехорошо. Дэмиен хотел было выбить дверь, вбежать в комнату и спасти Ричарда от угрозы, но вдруг задумался: может, позвать отца?

Нет!

Что бы Брюс ни сделал - у Дэмиена выйдет не хуже.

Однако…

— О, Брюс! — воскликнул Ричард, который вроде бы был в опасности.

Что?!

— Извини. Ты очень напряжён, не хочешь немного расслабиться? — ответил, кажeтся, отец, - на которого Дэмиен был обижен и которого не собирался звать… потому что тот уже находится на месте преступления.

— Как у тебя это получается? Ты невероятен.

— Дик!

Дэмиен приложил ухо к двери, его лицо горело, ладони вспотели. Он попытался заглянуть в замочную скважину, но ничего не увидел, кроме стола. Кровать начала скрипеть. Дэмиен перестал дышать.

Да, он знал, что Ричард и его отец занимались… всяким… всяким таким, чем занимаются взрослые, - знал, в основном, благодаря разговорчикам Джейсона и Тимоти, но…

— Как же хорошо. Брюс, в этом ты бог.

И Брюс рассмеялся.

Рассмеялся!

Дэмиен почувствовал, как у него скрутило живот. Он вернулся в свою комнату, ступая как можно тише, бросился на кровать и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Боже! Он был уверен, что теперь его замучают кошмары. Вот же две свиньи.

— «В этом ты бог», да? — пронзительно спросил он в пустоту. 

Он больше никогда не будет относиться к Ричарду как раньше. Никогда.

 

— Если ты когда-нибудь обанкротишься, Брюс, то можешь стать хорошим массажистом, — сказал Дик; он лежал лицом на кровати и болтал ногами, заставляя кровать скрипеть.

Брюс вытер гель с алоэ вера полотенцем с рук и улыбнулся.

— Я подумаю об этом. Ну что, расслабился наконец ?

— Да, у тебя действительно здорово получается, — повторил Дик, забыв о боли в спине, которая мучила его всё утро и отступила благодаря мастерству Бэтмена. 

Он убрал с лица чёрную прядь и посмотрел на Брюса из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Теперь и я мог бы сделать тебе специальный массаж.

Брюс слегка покраснел.

— Нет, Дэмиен может услышать.

— Зануда.


End file.
